Elemental Eight
The Elemental Eight system comprises all the fundamental elements that make up all reality within the Arcs. These elements make up all things, energies, emotions, and magics. The elements are broken down into three groups, Physical Elements, Ephemeral Elements, and ..need name for miscellaneous elements... Physical Elements There are four Physical Elements that form all non-living matter and energy. Æther Æther represents all that is air, wind, and (to a lesser extent) electricity. It is fast, maneuverable, can get almost anywhere, and spreads Luminos. It is commonly referred to as the Breath of Life. Emotionally, Æther is characterized by words such as 'Flighty' and 'Aloof.' Æther magic is often utilized for travel and defense, but is not without its offensive capabilities as well. Æther operates in opposition to Geo. Pyro Pyro represents all that is fire and is one side of the heat equation. It is fast, maneuverable, destructive, and generates Luminos. Emotionally, Pyro is characterized by the word 'Intense.' Whatever the emotion Pyro intensifies it, often leading to rash decisions but allowing for instant action. Pyro is unique in that it requires a continuous fuel source to maintain its manifested existence. Many forms of Æther, Prana, Carna, and Geo contain suitable fuels for Pyro to manifest and are said to be combustible. Due to its destructive nature Pyro magic is often used for its offensive potential, however, Pyro also has many utilitarian functions if used with care. Pyro is in constant conflict with Hydro. Geo Geo represents the dirt, ground, and land upon which most people live and travel. It is strong, stable, and lasting. It contains most the nutrients utilized by Prana & Carna. Emotionally Geo is characterized by words such as 'Steadfast', 'Stubborn,' and 'calm.' Geo magic is often used for construction, cultivation and defense, but also has uses for travel and offense. Geo operates in opposition to Æther. Metals : :Geo contains the sub-category of matter known as metal. Metals are unique for their Hydro-like properties under the influence of Pyro. Each type of metal also has a unique effect on the flow of magic. Silver conducts mental impulses, Gold conducts Pyro magic, lead blocks all but sonic sensory magics, iron blocks all but Chrono magical influence. The list is extensive and deserves an article all its own. Metals were thought to be a sub-category of Hydro until people got magic started testing their theories themselves. Hydro Hydro represents all forms of water and liquids in general, but also makes up one side of the heat equation. It is malleable, flowing with its surroundings, and draws out heat. Hydro conducts Luminos strangely and amplifies sonic flow. Many forms of Hydro contain many nutrients utilized by Prana and Carna. Hydro dampens emotions allowing for contemplative decisions, but slows the pace of action. Hydro magic has two common branches. Liquids: wonderful for survival and adaptability. Ice: Excellent defensive capabilities similar to Geo with offensive freezing capabilities. Ephemeral Elements The four Ephemeral Elements make up the energies and physicality of life and intellect. Prana Prana is life force, spirit, caring. It is the energy that allows most life to exist. Prana magic is often used to stimulate growth of Carna or influence how a person feels toward others. It should be noted that Prana and Carna are closely related and only in mild opposition to each other. Prana is also often associated with Æther in its role as the Breath of Life. Lumino Lumino is light, truth, and open intellect. It is the energy that allows for community intellectual development, the sharing and exchange of information and ideas. Lumino magic is used to create or modify light, generate visual illusions from thought, facilitate telepathy and unravel confused thoughts. As the revealer of that which is hidden Lumino is often in opposition to Nox. Carna Carna is the substance of that which is alive, the flesh of the body. In most plants and animals its energy is derived from some form of food. In this sense it is similar to Pyros need for fuel, though far more complex. Carna is often associated with greed, taking care of ones own needs, or in extremes lusting after that which belongs to others. Carna magic is often used to heal and increase or change the capabilities of a physical body. Prana and Carna are closely linked and only in mild opposition of each other. Nox Shadows, deception, secrets, these are the purview of Nox. It is the energy of private intellect, ones own thoughts, that which one does not wish others to know. Nox magic can create mental illusions, generate or modify shadows and darkness, as well as look for deep thoughts hidden in the mind. Nox is in direct opposition of Lumino. Misc. In addition to the standard eight elements are some strange elements that do not follow normal patterns. Chrono The energy of time and its continuously forward flow. Chrono magic is little understood as it is difficult to acquire the energy required for its manipulation and study. Even for those who have it takes great amounts of energy to do even the smallest of tricks like stopping time in an area for all but themselves, aging an item far beyond its current point, or restoring it to a previous state. The most common use of Chrono magic is the creation of a Tempral Anchor, used to stabilize its flow for the carrier in otherwise unstable areas. Sonic Sonic magic is largely misunderstood. While it follows most of the properties of being an Æther sub-category it seems to have many of its own rules entirely. Its energy is not entirely mapped and seems to be some form of ambient mix between Æther and Lumino. Sonic magic travels in a manner similar to Lumino but through otherwise impervious objects.